1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of buoyancy of a diver and provides a buoyancy control apparatus whereby buoyancy of the diver can be varied in accordance with the desired operating depth of the diver and/or the rate at which the diver desires to change depth.
A buoyancy control apparatus is known which is adapted to be carried by a diver and comprising a fluid-tight reservoir constituted by tubing having fluid inlet and outlet ends; a valved water inlet member for admitting water to the reservoir from externally of the apparatus; a valved water outlet member for releasing water from the reservoir to externally of the apparatus; a valved gas inlet member for admitting compressed gas to the reservoir; and a valved gas outlet member for releasing gas from the reservoir, the arrangement being such that water or gas can be admitted to the reservoir to displace gas or water respectively already in the reservoir thereby to change the buoyancy of the apparatus. It is also known that the tubing of such apparatus usually will be coiled or looped in a serpentine configuration.